Forum:Halo Galactic Wars
I have just submitted a request for a Halo Galactic Wars wiki. Theres a little more info on the page itself. If it is accepted, anyone want to help me with it? It is simply a roleplaying wiki based on the halo series. Canon and fanon. http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Halogalacticwars --Kebath 'Holoree 03:26, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Sounds good, I could giv u a hand with it.... Just Another GruntConverse 08:55, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Well, Manticore has suggested a scratch pad wiki as long as there is very few people around this topic. Before the final word is cast, is there anyone who would join? I have alot of ideas for the wiki, I'm sure it could be fun for most users participating in rps here on halofanon. --Kebath 'Holoree 14:59, 20 December 2007 (UTC) I am in i will gladly join this Halo galatic Wars . Eaite'Oodat 22:47, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Will it remove all of the RP's and stories from halopedia and halo fanon, and then put them on this new wiki? If so then i'm in. Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com 19:48, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Somewhat. It will be a main roleplay halo wiki. I had planned for everyone to start off with one character. No vehicles or anything accept what the admins place in the gameplay. I want to have the wiki be like a roleplay campaign thing. Maybe Players will be split into teams and the winning teams will be able to choose one item from halo, canon and fanon, and use it for their team. It could range from a character, to a vehicle, to a ship. That kind of thing. -- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" Who will be the admins of the site? And will the admins be able to participate in the RPs? 20:13, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Well, it sounds interesting, but we shouldn't get rid of this wiki's roleplaying at all. I'm still not sure how this is supposed to work though. Is the entire wiki one RP? -- The rps don't need to cease here. And yes the admins will participate in gameplay. No, there will be a main campaign and multiplayer roleplays. Every mission on campaign won will decide the role of the next mission. As for multiplayer, there will be custom and official rps. Official rps will award winners with something. Haven't figured out what yet though. Who the admins are? I don't know. May hold a poll for best rp contributers as a way to decide. -- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" OK, now, I'm interested. I'm in. Let the fictional campaigns and multiplayer times roll!! -- Hah. I like your style. First off wiki says I don't have a big enough community for it. If we can show them otherwise it should give us the wiki. -- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" Sorry, I still don't understand the whole concept of this character campaign story. It's not making much sense to me! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com 11:37, 22 December 2007 (UTC) It is like our rp's here, except the campaign will have multiple missions. Once the mission is over, won or lost, decides how the next mission will play out. Say if a team won, the next mission will take the remains of the last mission (whats left of enemy fleet, planet, ect.) and will be built around that idea. Such as the last of the enemy fleet attempts to attack something else. That kind of thing, just not that exactly. -- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" So you're creating a whole wiki just on one side story for the halo universe? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com 11:58, 27 December 2007 (UTC) No. As long as I understand it, it's going to be multiple rps, but it will be one at a time. I think it's like that, anyway. 13:21, 27 December 2007 (UTC) But we already have all of these rp's here so what's the point in making an entire wiki on halo stories? The Parkster"I'm all ears" 11:33, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Wait a minute there is already a halo rp specific wiki called halo conflict, so what's the point in making another? The Parkster"I'm all ears" 11:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) No, that is based off a separate forum roleplay. That is just a wiki holding their forum data. My plan is for a halo all its own. This fanon site here is mainly for article creating. The HGW is going to mainly be a roleplay only wiki for halo. Every one will start with one character, and one vehicle. More data will be given later. -- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" Alright i'm kind of getting it but i suppose as it starts to get up and running i'll understand more.Also do we get to chose our characters and weapons? ' SPARTAN-G002 Leo Parker"Neural Comm Online" ' 22:07, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Yes, you get to choose your character no matter what race (within halo cannonicity). However, you can only start with one. And that character can only have two weapons, and a vehicle. After the end of each mission, depending on a victory or a loss will determine the effects on your character. -- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" Wiki Up Alright, the wiki has been created, and I and Kebath are working on building it up, and LOMI will too very soon, I beleive. Even though it's not entirely complete, everyone who wants can join the wiki at any time now. Here's the link: http://halogalacticwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page